


ZIM BEFORE EARTH AU

by Zalgojack_Ghostpony



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Comfort, Elite Skoodge, Elite Tak, Elite Tenn, Elite Zim, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, MaZr, Miyuki is insane, No Gaz or Dib :(, Red and Purple are Miyuki's protectors, Red and Purple are jerks, Smeets (Invader Zim), Still no Gaz or Dib :(( It sucks :(( Im sorry its just I love them ok smh, Teasing, Ultimate Fighting Championship, Zim x Miyuki, mommy Miyuki, momuki, references to Zadr, so much fighting, tatr (very little)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalgojack_Ghostpony/pseuds/Zalgojack_Ghostpony
Summary: (YES, THE ARTWORK IS ALL BY ME, WANTED TO THROW THAT OUT THERE!)Even though there isn't any Gaz or Dib, I wanted  to make a fair warning later in the fic there is references to ZaDr and Dib, so that's that.This is my first ever fic that I'm posting on here.___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________MAIN SUMMARY: This is an au that takes place before Zim was on earth with Dib, Gaz, and Gir. This is story one so this has no Scientists zim in it or anything yet! This is the first story of Zim growing up on Irk. Contains MaZr (Zim and Miyuki romance) and a little bit of Tatr (Tak x Tenn) like, very little.If you would like to see more art on this au please check out my Tumblr @doodleajIf u wish!
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Miyuki & Zim (Invader Zim), Invader Skoodge/Zim, Tak & Invader Tenn (Invader Zim), Tak & Zim (Invader Zim), The Almighty Tallest/Zim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. zbe: story one ch. 1

**  
  
  
On irk** **,** in the room where smeets are born, there is a smeet...that is born. (wow)

  


His name _is_ Zim, his tube smiles, making the robot grab and drop him on the floor in a mess of green slime, "I love you, cold unfeeling robot arm." He hugs up to the robot arm.

  


Not even some time later, there are some irkens that come in the room, their names are Red and Purple, they are dressed in their guard outfits that Miyuki assigned them to, they are the protectors of Miyuki.

  


Red and Purple walk up to Zim, they look down on how....tiny he is, such a tiny thing...

  


"Hey!" Purple calls out, "Hey red look at THIS IRKEN!" He calls out

  


Red walks up to Purple, looking at Zim in his big magenta eyes bulging out his irken skull.

  


"whoa!" Red is surprised "Look how TINY this one is!!"

  


"HAHAH, THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Purple responds.

  


"what's his name..." Red was thinking, looking at the name tag on the tube which Zim was born out of

  


The name tag read 'Zim'

  


"Zim....what type of name is ZIM?" Red puffed

  


"HHAHAAH,, HAHAHAH YEAH!! WHY WOULD SPORK EVER NAME AN IRKEN ZIM! THAT'S SO DUMBBB" Purple said in his loud voice.

  


you see, Spork was in charge of naming irkens, it's not like it was a hard job, he would come up with the most silly and random names sometimes..

  


(Yet, what type of name is red and purple wtf

  


It was Red and Purple's job to give an irken a role.

  


Purple held Zim up by the Pak, causing Zim to dangle his little feet and legs around

  


"Man!!" Purple fussed "I don't wanna give this little guy a role...he's so tiny! He probably can't even do anything!!" Purple and Red laughed.

  


Zim thought for a moment "My name is Zim..?" Zim asked Purple and Red.

  


"Its a dumb name, but yeah" Red responds

  


Zim dangled, thinking for a moment, Zim huffed in anger at Red and Purple

  


"Zim..?" Zim asked, thinking about his name. "zim commands that you think my name is good!!" Zim said, pointing at Red while Purple was still holding onto him.

  


Purple and Red looked at Zim in shock, like 00

  


"Did he...?" Red asked

  


'YO I THINK HE DID!!" Purple responded.

  


Purple and Red started bursting out laughing "AH, AH, YOU HEAR THIS MAN!!" Purple asked

  


"HE THINKS HE'S EVERYTHING!!" Red laughed.

  


After Red and Purple stopped laughing, they started smirking, Red walked up to Purple and pointed in Zim's face, going eye-to-eye level with him

  


"Listen here little irken, you are so tiny, I could crush you like a bug..."

  


Smeet Zim saw Red's claw pointed in his face, grabbing onto it like a toy, Zim's grip was Shockingly so strong.  
  


"hey, let go.." Red said

  


Zim would not let go, holding onto Red’s claw very tightly, Red pulled and pulled with his entire force, Zim then let go, WACK. Red smacked himself in the face with his hand and fell onto the floor

  


Zim gave out an evil-light laugh with his Smeet voice, he laughed, he got so much joy out of seeing someone get...hurt and destroyed like that, he laughed and clapped his little irken hands in joy, Purple also laughed

  


"YOU LET A LITTLE THING LIKE ZIM _HURT_ YOU??? RED, YOU ARE SO WEAK!!" Purple laughed

  


Red got up, super mad

  


"ugh! We are wasting time playing with..A STUPID LITTLE SMEET!"

  


Purple looked at Red like: 00

  


"I don't know...I thought we were having fun-"

  


Red pointed at Zim again "Look at that thing!! Look at it!! do you really think that's worth our time?"

  


Purple turned zim around, looking at him in his big eyes,

  


"No....but its funny" Purple responded

  


"Look, look." Red replied

  


"Go on and give him an irken role"

  


It was Purple and Red's job to give an irken an role, they were not given to who and who not needed it, just randomly

  


Purple sipped on his soda, setting Zim down on the floor and looking at him in the face.

  


"heh....HEHHEEHHEHHEHEHH!! What if he was an Elite!!" Purple laughed again.

  


Red laughed "hahaha WHAT?? THAT TINY THING?? AN ELITE!! HE'LL PROBABLY DIE!!"

  


PURPLE BURSTED OUT "......THAT'S THE POINT!!!" Red and Purple broke out in tears,

  


Purple and Red laughed and laughed, smeet Zim antenna PERKED UP as he saw the door to the smeet room door open. 

  


Guess Purple and red left it open....smh.

  
  


Zim walked out the smeet room while Red and Purple were still laughing.

  


Zim walked out the smeet room and all the irkens were too busy to notice that deadass, AN SMEET WAS JUST WONDERING AROUND THE MASSIVE, he could get hurt! He needs to grow first!!

  


old naked smeet Zim wandered around, looking at all the irkens and taking everything in

  


Zim saw a Ray gun on the ground, picking it up off the floor, he then saw some space moths flying around in the air of the Massive he picked up the Raygun and aimed the gun at the Moths, trying to shoot them  
  


  


he was just a smeet so his aimed sucked, shooting around the Massive, almost causing an irken to get hurt, every irken stopped what they where doing to look at Zim like "WHAT IS A RANDOM ASS BABY DOING WALKING AROUND HOLDING A GUN, WHO IS IN CHARGE OF HIM??"

  


Red and Purple stopped laughing and all of a sudden looked at each other like 00

  


"Red..."

  


"what?"

  


"Where is Zim..."

  


"See he's right there you placed him down a while ago..."

  


"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO KEEP AN EYE ON HIM"

  


"Dude I was!!"

  


"Oh really?"

  


"yes!"

  


"So go get Zim"

  


"Kay I will..."

  


Red felt around the floor and looked around the room, he then cringed and looked back at Purple

  


"I see the problem..."

  


"OH, DO YA???"

  


Red and purple got up and quickly ran out the room to find Zim right there, thank GOD Zim didn't get too far off...

  


"Red watch out!" Purple pulled Red on the ground, making sure Zim didn't shoot them.

  


Zim was having the time of his life, he wasn't even shooting the moths anymore, just, anywhere!!  
  


  


Red had enough "MOTHS!!! REALLY!! ALL OF THIS!! JUST FOR MOTHS THAT HE LIKED!!! MOTHS??? M O T H S!! WHEN WILL HE EVER NEED TO DEAL WITH A MOTH AGAIN?? A M O T H!!"

  


"HEY MAN CALM DOWN, MOTHS ARE COOL!!"

  


~~ (hehe 4 shadowing-) ~~

  


all of a sudden, all of the irkens started freaking out and running away, from a baby...

  


There she was, Former Almighty Tallest Miyuki went to go see what all the fuss was, she then started walking near Red and Purple and Zim

  


"oh shi-" Purple knew he NEEDED To protect Miyuki, what if he shot her! red was just being a little bitch right now, That was their job after all.

  


Zims laughter of fun went to screams when Purple took the raygun away from Zim, "WAAAAAA! WAAAAAA!! WAHAHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He tugged on his baby antennae and screamed out.

  


Miyuki saw an SMEET, out of their ROOM, crying!! Miyuki picked smeet Zim up, holding him up to her ball chest.

  


Zim was still crying, but this...was different.

  


he didn't know who this woman was, and every irken he saw so far he hated, but, this felt like,,actual love,,,more love than the robot arm, Zim wasn't really thinking that deep about this, but this 'love and affection', he loved it, it felt like the best feeling, when someone actually cared about him, Zim paused for a moment "I love you." he said before digging his entire body into Miyuki's ball-like chest, he was so so tiny...

  


Miyuki smiled at this, she just met this irken but he already filled her heart up with love, Miyuki never hated no irken...she put irken above ANYTHING.

  


while Miyuki and Zim was having their little moment, Purple and Red was thinking about DEAD they where, like 'oh shit, we just let a smeet out of the smeet room and almost HURT everyone,' 'oh shit, that smeet could of had died' 'oh shit, Miyuki always trusts us with the smeets and we let her down.' 'oh shit'

  


Miyuki said something so shocking

  


"aww! This shortie is such a cutie!! What's his name??" Miyuki asked

  


Red and Purple bit their claws down in anxiety

  


Red spoke up

  


"His name is Zim...my Tallest."

  


"Oh?" Miyuki asked "Zim!! What a cute name!!" Miyuki said as she pulled Zim away from her chest, tickling at his belly, Zim laughed in joy, feeling so loved,

  


"He seemed to be having so much fun!!" Miyuki handed Zim over to Purple

  


"now put him back in the smeet room and give my shorite a role!" she laughed insanely before just YEETING OFF.

  


Red and Purple where so peeved about this, in anger, Purple kinda smashed at Zim's gut while holding him, Zim groaned out in pain, wanting his Miyuki to be back, this last sight he saw of the woman was of her putting that Ray gun Zim was using that she dropped into her PAK.

  


Once Red and Purple were in the smeet room, they placed Zim down on the floor.

  


Red and Purple didn't like their tallest giving anyone else love besides them, Red gave Purple an angry look

  


"Yeah...make him an Elite.." Purple responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again artwork is by me DoodleAj  
> Wanted to throw out there yet again this is my first fic on here lmao plus! Fic gets super vulgar later and such, I have the rest of chapters of story one finished idk when to post them though lmao I'll just see how things go


	2. zbe: story one ch. 2

Purple got out an note-pad and wrote down "elite" on it so when the guards where ready to train zim and a few other irkens with the "elite" role they could see the role on Zim., Purple then SMACKED the role which read ‘Elite’ onto the smeet's four head, Red and Purple then walked out the room, Zim was all alone.

"anyone there..?" Smeet Zim's voice peeked, looking around the place, still, no one there.

(sometime later)

Zim's antenna perked up as he heard an irken come in, he looked like Miyuki, but green,

Zim thought this was another loving figure, because of his looks, but this was Spork, and Spork was not like Miyuki.

Zim looked up at Spork with his berry eyes, 00 look.

smeet Zim held up his arms, expecting Spork to hold him like Miyuki did, but that didn't happen

Behind Zim, some robots where chewed up, they were completely destroyed and not working anymore, Spork didn't seem to like this too much

"SCIENTISTS!" Spork called out, Zim freaked out by Spork's loud voice, some Scientists and Sporks guards came in that had on the same outfit as red and purple did, he didn't like being picked up by irkens who looked like Red and Purple, Zim started to bite and kick at them, which didn't even hurt them at all,

"Fix up the robots.." Spork said, trying not to panic, these robots NEEDED to work for the smeets to be born and not die..

Spork gave Zim the most weird look...an irken acting like this??? That's so odd and weird..

"He's only a day old and he's already destroying irken property?? I think we need another room for him after I get finished with him.." The guards held onto Zim while the scientists started working on the robot arm which got destroyed by Zim himself.

Spork picked the paper off Zim's four head, recording the info with a computer thing, "Elite..."

Spork and the two guards walked off, to a room, the two guards placed Zim down on a table, he quickly stood up, Zim had nothing to play with, so he started to bite at his arm, pink blood dripping from his arm, he laughed in joy

Spork sighed "he got a really bad defective here I feel..."

"Can't we just kill him off?" a guard asked

"Miyuki will be so mad, lets...not." Spork responded

Zim antenna perked up when he heard these irkens talking but could not see them, he wanted to see them but they could see him..? This was so confusing

Computers and such where all around Zim, this machine came down making the smeet stand up straight

"Now Zim." Zim heard Spork's voice, "Do not move."

Zim did as told, all sort of crazy stuff was happening to Zim, recordings, reports, everything, soon enough, it was all over, though, these purple and pink lights, it went back to white again, Spork then came in the room, Zim starting to bite his arm again out of anxiety, Spork shoved two outfits into Zim’s Pak, Spork then started to explain.

"Zim, these are your two outfits, one of them is an outfit you'll start wearing next week when you're not a Smeet anymore but a young Zim, you'll train and train until your trainers agree to you that you can become an Elite. The guards then picked up Zim and put him in his room, like that, they left; Zim was all alone, again.

(the next day)

Zim had no comfort, the only comfort he had anymore where the robot arms... Zim bit down on them lightly, and he bit down on his arms hard, why? He had nothing to hurt or destroy..he was desperate, he didn't want to destroy the robot arms..because he was too scared to get blamed..but he hugged on these robot arms...it's the only love and comfort he had at the moment, it reminded him of Miyuki's hard cold robot chest which somehow felt so loving and warm to him..yet maybe Miyuki was an bad irken too.

Soon, the door opened again, it was Miyuki.

Miyuki's face gasped in joy to see Zim.

"hey little shorty man!!" she laughed, going to go pick Zim up.

she floated over to Zim but then Zim SUDDENLY covered up his face and arms.

"D-dont hurt me...please.." showing his bleeding arms he caused himself

Miyuki didn't really know how to respond, she did feel fear for the smeet though, but why was he sad.?

Miyuki went up to Zim and rubbed the blood off Zim's arms, thinking how cool things like blood looked.

"Zim...please don't be sad. things like this can be so beautiful, can't they?" she asked, making zim look at the blood on his arms which was caused by his anxiety.

He then smiled, this sight of hurt and gore looked so cool and he just now noticed it, he laughed a bit, still crying, Miyuki wanted Zim to be happy, she picked Zim up and held him to her chest again, it felt so good...he knew the feeling, the tears dripping down on Miyuki's chest soon stopped, he felt so so happy, feeling her arms around his back, he felt the warm yet cold heartless yet so full-hearted feeling on his body..

"Zim, I know stuff like blood is cool, but you can't do it on yourself, you're too beautiful for that, got me?"

Miyuki wasn't always the most...mature...she was actually kinda clueless and like a big kid herself that never wanted to grow up, but Zim nodded anyways..

Zim didn't know what to really say

"aren't you busy or something...?" was all Zim could ask

"Zim, I'm not leaving here until you're happy and feel loved." she responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to release chapters more often for now on. Also posted this on the 26th! The day I got into IZ.


	3. zbe: story one ch. 3

Miyuki still hanged onto Zim, soon enough, the door opened again, it was Red and Purple

Zim didn't really care to look at who it was who just came in, he was too busy buried into Miyuki's chest in joy, Zim didn’t care who it was who just came in...

"we were looking for you, my Tallest.." Purple said

Miyuki then stood up "Yes, It's just me and Zim here."

"Zim?" Red asked "what are you doing with him?"

"Oh," her antennas perked up "I came in here to see how my Shortie was doing. when I saw how his arms were bleeding, I needed to come and check on him, he was biting them too much!" She said kinda in a clueless way.

Purple and Red where about to just BURST out laughing, but they kept their laughter in, quickly running out the room, Miyuki looked down at Zim with a smile, when Red and Purple got out the room, they bursts out laughing on the floor

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RED!! HE'S JUST BEEN BORN AND HE'S ALREADY HURTING HIMSELF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Red was hitting Purple on the back, laughing loudly, it was hard for him to breathe,

Sometime later, Miyuki came out with Zim still attached to her chest from his strong grip, floating past them to her throne.

Red and Purple saw Miyuki and followed after her, like they must always do.

Miyuki sat on her throne, she didn't even have her hands on Zim anymore he was so attached to her robot chest.

"Can some irken please hand me an uh...bandage??" she laughed.

one irken quickly gave her some bandage, Miyuki then pulled Zim from her chest, laughing.

Zim had his eyes closed, when Miyuki pulled him from her chest, his entire body was in her one hand, he opened his eyes and looked up at her like: 00

"AWWW HE'S SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!" Miyuki smiled, Zim smiled too, waving his hands up, wanting her to do anything.

Miyuki then took the bandage and wrapped it around Zim's bitten arms, Zim then looked at the bandage on his arms.

Red and Purple looked at Miyuki waiting for her to get done with whatever she was doing to Zim, she then turned him over, Zim just LOVED the feeling of laying on Miyuki's long ball hand while her claws were wrapped around Zim's body. He loved it, he relaxed his body on her hand.

she then took a claw from her other hand and clicked the pak open with her claw, she looked in his Pak to see what role Red and Purple had picked for him, she pulled out some of the cloth.

Her antenna's perked up "Oh! An elite, huh?" Miyuki looked at Red and Purple, they started sweating

Purple punched Red "YUP, WE MADE HIM AN ELITE!! AAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Red yelled out.

Miyuki paused before just laughing so insanely, Zim trying to laugh just like that with her.

Red and Purple got scared.

Miyuki spoke up "Oh that's just the BEST ROLE for shortie!! He will be such a great Elite!! Miyuki cheered on.

Miyuki closed Zim's Pak and then placed him on her head, he felt other irken skin besides his own and he was so, so happy.

He started to tug on Miyuki's antennae, which didn't bother her at all, he always loved to tug or pull at things.

All of a sudden, some irkens came in and gave Miyuki TONS AND TONS of paper irken work, throwing it up on her lap and giving her a pen

Miyuki groaned in anger, she didn't want to work on this! She wanted to play with smeets!! Which was Miyuki's issue...she always HATED irken work, sure she loved Irk more than anything in the world, but she didn't care about all this dumb work! What's the point of even being a Tallest if you can't have Fun?? Miyuki loved being a Tallest because of all the freedom she had, no one could tell her what to do, and she loved nothing more than taking care of Irkens and having fun with them and hanging out with them and just having fun, she hated all of this work..

she was going to pull at her antenna out of anger, but Zim was tugging on them, and she didn't want to make him sad, so she just placed her hands on her face

"I dont wanna do all this dumb work!!" She said, throwing it onto the ground.

she started to fuss like a little kid getting homework, she crossed her arms in anger.

"I do NOT want to do this!! Give it to Spork or something!" she fussed, like a little fucking brat.

"But, my Tallest-" the irken said that gave her the papers "This is YOUR work, it's overdue! Spork can't do it!"

Miyuki's eye twitched at all the pain she knew she was about to go through, instead of getting mad, she laughed, she laughed so so hard, very insane like, the laughter got more louder and louder until it turned into screams, she then tugged on her antenna and Zim's arms jerked back, looking at her and laughing along with her, everyone in the room got scared, this at least lasted up to three minutes, then Miyuki stopped, a little later, Zim stopped, too, Miyuki spoke up.

"It's fine!! I'll just do it later, go put it in my workroom with the rest of my work!!" she said.

the two irkens that brought in the Paper went to go put it in her work room,

"SOMEONE!! PLEASE GIVE ME A BOWL AND A FUDGE BAR!!" Miyuki yelled, an irken quickly gave her a bowl and Fudge bar, you gotta be quick like that with ya Tallest ya know..??

Miyuki opened the fudge bar and put it in the bowl, placing it on top of her head, seeing how Zim would react

Red then got scared, speaking up.

Miyuki didn't care about Red's response at all.

"pfft ahhh! Don't be so worked up Red!! He'll be just fine!!"

Purple whispered to Red "She's growing him up to be defective.."

"Shh shh! Don't say that around her!!" Red replies.

Zim's eyes looked at the fudge bar and the bowl, he then started to chew at the bowl, Miyuki giggled feeling Zim move around on the top of her head.

Zim SMASHED his itty bitty hands into the fudge bar, making a big mess.

he then finally got a taste of the fudge bar, Zim's eyes opened WIDE. His eyes sparked, this is the best thing he ever put in his mouth, he started to eat it all down, it was kinda hard to eat at times, it was so so cold, but it felt so good, when he got done eating it, he licked the rest off his arms and hands and the bowl, some of it leaking onto his bandage.

When Zim was done, he YEETED the bowl at Red's head both Purple and Zim laughing.

"aww come on Red, lighten up." she said

"Oh so it's okay for ME to get hurt but not HIM??" Red said to himself.

Miyuki fiddled with the pen before placing it in her Pak with so much other shit she had in that thing...

"That was so good!" Zim said.

"I'm glad you liked it shortie!" Miyuki smiled.

Miyuki felt lazy, she got up

"Welp, I'm going to go play with the other smeets now.." she got up and floated to Zim's smeet room.

Red and purple followed behind her, Miyuki placed Zim down near his cold robot arms that Zim liked to play with.

Miyuki then left the room.

Zim was still alone, Red went after Miyuki, but Purple started thinking a minute, he pulled a rubber ball out his PAK, tossing it to Zim for Zim and the cold unfeeling robot arm to play with.

when Purple left the room, that's just what Zim and the robot arm did, pass the ball back and forth to each other the rest of the day, Zim was still alone with no other smeets there besides himself, his mind was not fully thinking yet because he's a smeet, but he'd be so so happy if Miyuki was here.


	4. zbe: story one ch. 4

Everyday and Night Zim would do two things,

Play ball

Bite

Rather it was biting himself, or biting the cold unfeeling robot arm, he would bite, and it wasn't always biting, it was also kicking and punching, he would never hurt the cold unfeeling robot arm to wear it would break, though; Zim didn't want to get in trouble, he also would not make himself bleed, because Miyuki said not to.

even if he was kinda harsh on the cold unfeeling robot arm, even if he wanted to hurt Miyuki, he could not, just something about the way she looked and acted to him....made him feel bad if he hurt her and didn't even mean to, Zim would NEVER hurt or kill Miyuki, never.

days and days passed, it was all still the same, and he would get SUPER SUPER bored, and feel all alone, he started to think about Miyuki and how he wanted her back

(one week later) It was all the same, then, all of a sudden, smeet Zim felt himself grow, he wasn't a smeet anymore, he was now a young Zim.

all of a sudden, his Pak started to spasm and freak out, Zim didn't like this

"what the heck is that!!" He started to bang on his PAK when his outfit shot out, It looked like a grey one-piece swimsuit for a female.

He walked over to it and picked it up, looking at it, Zim didn't know why, but he had the sudden strong feeling to put this suit on, and that's just what he did, the suit was kinda tight, but it did just fine, it fit him very nice, soon enough, he heard the door open, once again, it was Spork, Zim freaked out and went to the ball and threw it at him

"Ah! Go away!" He said, throwing the ball in spork's face, which bounced off, and it bounced all over the place, landing right back in Zim's hands

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zim randomly screamed.

Spork didn't look shocked at all, he actually looked kinda stressed out.

"Alright future Elite Zim, I can't have you freaking out, now drop the ball."

Zim laughed as he YEETED the ball away

Zim freaked out a little bit when Spork pulled out a scanner thing, Zim stood there, Spork also pulled out a paper and pen and wrote something down, wondering what that was about...

"Stand still" Spork said, Zim tried his best to

Spork scanned Zim.

"alright, I'm done." Spork said bluntly, leaving the room, Zim sighed in anger knowing how alone he is again.

A few weeks past, Zim was just doing very Zim things..

Suddenly, a computer popped up, making Zim jump back, it showed Spork's face, this is what it said.

"Hello Irken, you will be starting your Elite training tomorrow." and then the computer shut off, going to go shoot back into its hiding hole.

It was odd, like...that voice message was made long ago...Spork was always probably very busy.

before it could get away, Zim JUMPED in the robot stick-cord thing that came behind the computer as it pulled it, it jerked back and forth, not knowing how to react.

Zim laughed in joy, and screamed "WHEEEEEEEEE!!!" riding it like a cowboy; he was really having the best time of his life.

After a while, Zim pulled the computer screen down and gave it a good WACK so it could not go back into it's hiding hole anymore, the computer screen was already broken and could not show videos anymore, Zim then got a really great idea

He kept playing with the cold unfeeling robot arms, chewing and biting and scratching at them, he didn't want to mess up, but he'd been so desperate for anything destructive to happen he could not help himself, it was worth it. He was actually trying to tear the arms off

and whenever he got bored he'd go slide on the tubes coming behind the computer screen like a slide, he'd even climb up and see the hole it came out of, which was just a tiny hole, it wasn't like anything was in it..

Soon, when Zim got done breaking off the limbs of the cold unfeeling robot arms, he then went to attach them to the computer tubes! this did take some hours, though, but at least he wasn't bored! since Miyuki wasn't around, Zim did bite at his toes here and there, it was a 

weird habit of his, he wanted to bite and make himself bleed so bad, but he got more joy out of seeing others suffer,,,even if he did wish he could see his cool looking blood again,

but soon enough, his project was completed!!

What he did was take the limbs of the cold unfeeling robot arms and attach them to the tubes of the computer!! so it could play EXTREME BALL with him

Zim threw the ball at the thing and it would respond by knocking the thing around with its limbs making it go all over the place! Zim loved laughing and hitting the ball around, he would try to hurt something with it but he never could, he had so much fun anyways!!

(later)

It was the night right before Zim was going to become an Elite, and Zim was just doing what he always did, all of a sudden, the door DID open and he was so excited, his antenna perked up to see who it was and it was Miyuki!! This is the most excited Zim has ever been.

Zim ran up to Miyuki, holding his arms out, wanting her to hold him, wanting to feel her again,

That's just what Miyuki did, reaching really down because of how short Zim was and once he was in her arms he went back to laying on her chest again, reaching up to tug on one of her antenna's.

"hey...?" Zim spoke up

"Yes?" Miyuki responded

"Do I call you My Tallest?" Zim asked

Miyuki was kinda surprised by the response, because no irken never really asked that, it just came naturally, but Miyuki responded.

"yes, you can call me that, or Miyuki"

Zim smiled

Miyuki perked up, remembering what she came here to do

"Oh, Zim!! I came here to tell you that you are FINALLY going to become an Elite tomorrow, aren't you so excited??"

I guess Zim was excited! Because he could FINALLY get out of his room and play with other irkens, he didn't really know this yet, though.

Zim nodded.

Miyuki then sat Zim down on the floor as she saw the creation Zim had made, gasping in surprise.

"Wow Zim!! Did you make this!!" She said, floating up to it.”It’s so cool!”

Zim put his hands on his hips in pride, like he did the greatest thing in his life.

"Thank you, my Tallest!" Zim smiled in joy.

"Wow Zim, that's so cool! You totally have ikren blood for sure, so Talented." She said walking up to the thing, touching it.

Zim explained what this thing that he made could do, Miyuki found it all to be super cool.

Zim asked Miyuki if they could all play ball for the rest of the day, and that's just what happened.


	5. zbe: story one ch. 5

(1 day later)

Zim had thrown the ball to Miyuki and they randomly started to laugh insanely for sometime, like five minutes, it had thrown Zim off a bit, but he didn't mind, he just looked at his Tallest, smiling.

Miyuki then stopped as she noticed something.

"Oh! That's right, shortie, today is the day you'll start your training to become an Elite!" Miyuki laughed.

"It is?" Zim asked

Miyuki nodded, throwing Zim back the ball one more time.

"This is a very important moment for an irken like you! So i'm going to leave now! Okay?" she smiled.

Zim kinda got anxiety from this, even though he could just play ball, he didn't want to be alone, he got kinda worried,

"Will you be back, my Tallest?" Zim asked.

"Yes, I will!" Miyuki responded, leaving the room.

(Some time later)

Zim heard his Pak start to sparkle, he wondered if it was time for training, it was weird because even if it was, he didn't know where to go, or what to do.

Suddenly, some irkens came in

"Come on, you're late!" They said.

Zim turned around "Eh?! I am!!"

The irkens nodded, "Come with us now." They said

Zim did just that, following behind the guards.

When Zim got in the room, he was in awe, the room looked so perfect to....destroy..

There actually wasn't too many irkens in the room for this training

"Wait, why don't you even HAVE your Elite outfit on yet?"

Zim looked at the guard in confusion

"Eh?!! I dunno."

"Well, go on and put it on!" The Guard responded

That's just what Zim did, he took off his clothes RIGHT THERE and started to put on his Elite outfit

Everyone LOOKED AWAY, not expecting Zim to do that.

"Go change somewhere else!!" Everyone panicked.

Zim looked at the guards in the room in confusion

"Eh!!?? QUIET!! SHORTIE DOES WHAT HE PLEASES!!" Zim said

Zim then looked down to see his privates.

"Eh??!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!!! WHEN DID THAT GET THERE???" Zim started to poke at it

One of the Guards banged their head on the floor, screaming, the other pulling on their antenna, flipping out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PLEASE STTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOO PPPPPPPP!!"

"I said QUIET!!" Zim shouts.

"you DIDN'T KNOW YOUR NOT MEANT TO BE NAKED?? HOW LONG WERE YOU IN THAT ROOM??" The other guard asked

"Eh? Well," Zim responded "I stayed in there for like...a few weeks and then I...put the grey thingy on and now I'm here!!" Zim smiles.

The guard shouted out "WHAT?! You didn't even do the test!?"

"What Test?" Zim asked, finishing to put his clothes on.

The guards looked in a gasping shock.

"You mean...you DIDN'T do the test?? and you stayed in your smeet room for weeks and weeks and no one even NOTICED??" the Guard asked in surprise.

"uhhh, yup!" Zim shrugged.

The Guards walked away in a huddle and started talking to each other

"Look, I made up the test thing as a joke...to become a REAL Elite we all know that you need to first become a soldier and then take the last test on Devastists..and he doesn't even know that?"

"I'm sure he's just dumb, I mean, this is the training SESSION, what does he mean he's been staying in his Smeet room all the time?? No one told him??"

"Ugh lets just face it, there's only a FEW trainees in here, and TWO look like defectives, ones short and ones fat, do you really think they can become an real Elite??"

"No, not at all, this is the first thing an irken deals with in their life that is huge, just...just don't worry about anything else! Just try to make up some dumb things for these guys to do...I dont know."

"alright, alright" the guard got away from the other guard, shouting "ALRIGHT!! EVERYONE GET IN A LINE!!"

all the irken's antenna perked up and that's all what they did, forming a line.

The two irken guards started to scan the irkens with their eyes, Zim looked back at them, starting in the line, Zim then stared at the guards who started to write down notes about the irkens, setting them up in groups. 

“Zim,” one of the irken guards said, “you will be assigned with Skoodge,” the guard said, pairing the two irkens up with each other. 

“Your training will begin”


	6. zbe: story one ch. 6

“Alright you future Elites” the guard said, “Your first training lesson will be….um….um..”

The guard whispered to the other one 

“WHAT will they be doing exactly…”

“I dunno” the other guard shrugged. “Do ANYTHING.” 

They both turned around, facing the early elites 

“Uh, just fight with your partner I guess” 

The irkens did just that. 

It was like an animal feeling, but Zim bit down on Skoodge’s arm, of course, it didn’t hurt TOO much, Skoodge did in fact have armour on him, but still threw Zim off.

“Argh!” Zim said as he hit the floor “You are PATHETIC you know?!”

“Dude…..you haven't even heard my voice yet” Skoodge spoke up.

“Zim really doesn't care WHO you are or WHAT you do, I am going to follow the Elites orders”

“Eh” Skoodge responds “I don’t really wanna fight.” 

“Eh!? Why not?”

“I dunno,” Skoodge shrugs “I just don't feel like it.”

“Why did you even GET an irken role if you don't even have the irken blood to fight me”   
“Why did YOU even get the irken role of an Elite if you are so short?” Skoodge spoke back

Zim put his hands on his hips, “haha, you are just mad that I am very short, unlike you.” 

“.....im the same size as you-”

“QUIET! Zim said his word.”

Zim went down to go Tackle Skoodge, before the two guards knew it, every ikren in the room was fighting. 

The two guards watched

“You know what would be funny….”

“What?”

“If we got all these irkens to fight in a fighting boxing ring like an arena, and the ones who fail do not get to be an Elite…”

“Why Didn’t we think about this before…?”

“I don't know, BUT OOH OOH HEY GUESS WHAT WE COULD ALSO DO?” 

“What's that?”

“We can make it like a show….where irkens can watch!”

“I like how you think.” 

And that's just what happened.

____________________

Lots of irkens sat in the bleachers, they probably had BETTER things to do then watch...irkens fight that dont even know how to fight, they ate on their irken popcorn, waiting for the fun to happen….

As soon as Zim was handed his weapon he gasped,

“OOOH WOW!! I LOVE THIS THING!” he said, swinging it around, others giving him a look of “bitch you better not fucking hit me with that shit i stg”

There were two lines of irkens, and they all had their mates that they were going to fight, so Zim was going to end up fighting Skoodge, he did not know this yet, though.

Zim was irritated and watched his turn get closer and closer, he didn't care about ANYTHING, he just wanted to fight.

Some time later, Zim finally came up, walking in the boxing ring.

‘WOW, HE'S SHORT!!” an irken called from the crowd. 

Zim didn't care, when he saw Skoodge pop up again, he gasped, 

“You!?? You AGAIN!!”

“Well yeah I am your mate-”

“QUIET! Let's just get this over with and fight- EVERYONE!! CHEER FOR ZIM!!” Zim said, yelling at the crowd, no one cheered for these two….what looked like defectives,,,

Zim headed in, going to hit Skoodge with his weapon, Skoodge blocked it back, defending it with his weapon, they both glared at each other madly in the eyes, Skoodge pushed Zim back with his weapon and Zim fell on the floor. 

Skoodge ran up to Zim, slashing Zim in his face with the weapon, which to the irken rules set by Miyuki and….just Miyuki...you aren't allowed to hurt another irken in any way unless if they disobey, but let's face it...everyone LOVED that and didn't listen, when Zim got slashed in the face, everyone CHEERED. 

This was very painful, Zim felt the magenta blood fall from his face, it hurt him, super badly, Zim FELT himself cussing inside himself even though he didn't even know what a cuss word is yet. (besides cussing when he was naked….that was funny, though.)

Skoodge picked up Zim getting ready to end this all off, throwing him over the boxing ring and winning, but as Skoodge went to go pick Zim up, Zim dropped his weapon on the floor and started hissing, showing off his teeth, scratching at Skoodge like a cat.

When Zim responded like this everyone in the crowd GASPED. Yelling the word “DEFECTIVE” 

The guards saw Zim react like this, and one of the guards quickly yelled over all of this mess going on. 

“HEY HEY SKOODGE STOP!!”

Skoodge turned around, facing the guard.

“....hand Zim to me….”

Skoodge walked over to their guards, handing Zim over to them.

“We need to have a little talk with Zim, please, just, fight the next irken, the other guard will watch you…” the guard looked at the other one, nodding, and carried Zim and his weapon off in a private room.


	7. zbe: story one ch. 7

When the Guard and Zim got to a small, private room, the guard sat Zim down, Zim stood up, and put his weapon in his PAK, giving a guard an angry look. 

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR!” Zim spat out, feeling his not as much bleeding face. 

The guard hit him on the back of his head, “You idiot, you know an irken cannot show their teeth and act so…..animal like ..”

“How is that wrong?” Zim asked, clearly confused

“Because that's how a defective acts.” 

“A what?” 

….” the guard blinked “how do you NOT know what a defective is? Who raised you?” 

When the guard asked him that, Zim was super super offended, 

“myTallest raised me” Zim responds. 

The guard didn't even need to find out if this was Spork or Miyuki, he already knew it was Miyuki. 

“Miyuki….we have to stop her from raising defectives and then want them to live, we cannot have defectives living! It's a bad sign for the irken name.”

To Zim, this felt like someone was insulting his Tallest, which he did not take kindly to.

“What is a defective..” Zim asked in a dark, bitter, serious tone.

“A defective is an irken that in an insult to normal irkens, the sign of a defective is an irken that doesn't look normal, anything abnormal For an ikren gives off defective vibes, one of the many signs of this is animal actions, irkens have them but you are not meant to show them, it's abnormal, so don't show your teeth or ANYTHING like that again, or we won't let you fight in the boxing ring again.” 

Zim rolled his eyes at this 

“I dont wanna listen to you! My Tallest says it's even good that I am short!! why is all of this an issue eh!?” 

“I can see...you were probably very close to her...I would not be surprised if you were one of her favorites, you got naked when you first got here. We cant have a defective, we will kill you or you better learn how control this abnormal attitude of yours.”

Zim lightly gasped, he was never treated like….this…

It took zim a good 10 seconds before he responded 

“L-....leave my Tallest alone…”

The guard sighed, there was no hope of fighting back, he started writing down a note to send to Tallest spork, while doing so he picked zim up and threw him back up in the training room.

As so, someone started to talk to a guard, another guard, an invader guard. 

They started….chatting...Zim perked up, giving them a weird look.

“Zim,” the guard spoke up

“We are allowing an irken training invader that won't behave like a normal irken as well,” the guard said, throwing another irken in. 

The elite guard continued to speak 

“The invader guard will go back to working on their invaders, I will be working with you guys so you will start acting like normal irkens, just give me a second.” the guard closed the door.

The female irken stood up from being THROWN.

Zim looked at her, she was….the tallest irken he has seen that was around...his age.

Zim kinda looked at her in surprise at how tall she was, plus she had purple eyes, which was not a common irken eye color. She had on a normal irken invader outfit. 

“You're tall”

“You're small”

“I know.” Zim smirks

Zim didnt give her the ‘cocky treatment’, since she acted as a defective, he actually took more of a liking to her.

“So, what are you doing here?” Zim asked.

“I'm here because I won't behave, I’m here because I don't wanna be an normal invader like everyone else, I want to be the best invader”   
Zim tried to best not to smile, the irken continued on

“Everyone else is stupid, I hate everyone, the only Irken I love is Miyuki, everyone else can die for all I care, I want to show all these other stupid irkens I can be the best invader ever and wont even let me, fuck everyone”

“Oh my..” Zim said, “You flatter me...irken, what's your name?” 

“My name is Tak, how about you?” 

“I am Zim” 

“And what's your story huh?”

“Well Zim hates all these irkens, the only irken I like is Miyuki, she was the only irken to care about me since I was born, she was super nice...anyways….she calls me shorty! But no one else doesn't want me to be short! What the..” 

“Fuck” Tak added in, because Zim has never cursed before and didnt know how to cuss, trying to help him out.

“Fuck….” Zim filled in, listening to Tak.

Tak shaked Zim’s claw “well fellow irken, it seems like we both agree on the same stuff.”

“Yeah.” Zim responds.

“But Tak, Zim must remind you that his Tallest in fact loves Zim more than you.” 

Tak glared “Oh I don’t think that's true…Zim” 

Zim hissed back, Tak did the same, both hissing at each other, before Zim spoke back, smirking like a mother fucker.

“I know it is true that Miyuki loves me, Zim, more because once she gave me a fudge bar” 

“Oh yeah?” Tak huffed “well my Tallest Miyuki gave me a teddy bear”

They both agreed back and forth, about miyuki and who was the better irken, such as that.

Soon enough, the guard came back in 

“Ugh they are already fussing...anyways..”  
Zim and Tak both gave the guard a look of “I don't like you.”

“We have to start training you two to not act like a defective, Zim, Tak, you will both come here every day to train with each other when you two are both off break, Zim, this means no boxing ring for you.” 

Zim gasped “NOOOOOOO!”

The Guard went on “Zim, when it's boxing ring time you will come, here are these watches, when they light up that means you must be in this room.” the Guard put a watch on Zim and Tak.

“And what if we don't come?” Tak asked.

“It's simple, you die, if you aren't in the room by 30 minutes, the watch explodes and you die, there is no reason why you should not be in this room when your watch lights up, and don't even TRY to take it off, it wont work!” 

Tak and Zim didn't look surprised at all, like they didn't care that they could die.

Zim spoke up “My tallest did not say I was allowed to die! So THE ALMIGHTY ZIM DOES WHAT HE PLEASES!” Zim yelled. 

“Yeah! Same here!” Tak says.

“Oh my god-” the guard sighs and turns around and starts writing a note and turns around and hands one to them.

“These were written by Miyuki herself.” the guard said. Which was ovb a lie.

The note said this 

“Haaayyy this is Miyuki and if yall doNTTT do what the guard says y'all die please do it I am begging, love yall :)))”

Zim and Tak gasped with their stupid asses, they thought the letter was actually written by miyuki herself.

“Well we must do what it says now! It was written by Miyuki herself!” Tak said.

“Zim agrees!” 

The guard laughed “haha yeah, but it's time for you two to leave, we will start this tomorrow” the guard said, and Zim and Tak left.


	8. zbe: story one ch. 8

As Zim walked away from Tak and the room, the guard made sure he went back to the normal training room where all the elite trainers were and where all already finished fighting. 

As soon as Zim saw Skoodge he walked up to him, pissed the fuck off. 

“You...you!” Zim yelled.

Skoodge looked at Zim, not scared or anything at all.

“You know this all wouldn’t have happened if you didn't SLASH ME IN THE FACE!! Now because of you, this watch will kill me if I don't behave!!”

“It's not my fault you acted like a defective out there”

“YOU!!” Zim pinned Skoodge to a wall, “how DARE YOU CALL ME A DEFECTIVE!!” 

Skoodge pushed Zim off of him, “Zim, you have no reason to be over reacting like this, all because you got punished?”

“Yes!! All because I got punished and I needed to do all this crap all because you just thought it was SO important to slash my face!!”

“What crap?”

Zim explained everything that happened.

Skoodge really didn't want to deal with this, so he just went on and said that he was sorry.

“YEAH YOU BETTER! Wait, you are sorry?”

“Yes, I’m sorry for slashing your face, and I won’t do it again.” 

“Oh…..thanks I guess.”

“....”

“.....”

“.....”

“....”

“I still don't like you.” Zim huffed.

“Come on, Zim. Just be my friend and this will all be over with”

Zim laughed “haha! As if zim would ever be friends with you”

“Oh come on!”

“No!! NEVERRR! NEVOUUURRRRRRR!!”

Zim was screaming so loud Skoodge covered his ears which he didn't have.

“Alright irkens!! Time for training!!” the guard said. 

The irkens trained and trained until it was time to go back into the boxing ring. 

Zim sighed in anger and went to the room with tak and the guard followed behind.

As this happened, days and days passed, SURPRISINGLY, Zim and skoodge actually started slowly becoming friends. 

And also surprisingly as days passed Tak and Zim started to hate each other more and more.  
ALSO ALSO AT THE SAME TIME THE BOXING RING STARTED TO BECOME A VERY FAMOUS THING AMONG IRK, IT WASN'T JUST ELITES THAT WENT TO THE BOXING RING, IT WAS OTHER TRAINERS, TOO. only trainers, but it was a very famous thing that a lot of irkens went to.

Weeks have passed.

Zim watched as his watch glowed blue, he didn’t like that 

“Oh crap…” Zim said, huffing angrily as Zim walked into the room, when he got there, Tak and the guard where already there, waiting on him

“Do I really need to train with this prick today?” 

Tak laughed “Face it dumbass, you’ll have to deal with me your entire life whether you like it or not.”

“Yeah right” Zim hissed and the Guard hit him on the back of the head 

“What did I tell you about your hissing?”  
“No! Don’t tell me what to do!”

“Its what miyuki would want, she told me, she writes me notes, if you don’t obey to me I’ll tell spork and he will have you dead” The guard said.

That made Zim shut up fast, Tak just sat down in a chair, waiting for the training to begin 

Zim gave out a soft whimper thinking how he might upset his Tallest; ‘“I’m sorry” Zim said.

“When do we get to see Miyuki?” Tak asked.

“Once you two behave then I’ll make sure that y’all can see her”

“Lets just train and get this over with, I’m tired of being here and I do not feel in the mood to see Zim”

“Oh fuck you” Zim responds.

Their training begun, just a normal training session, once the irkens in the boxing ring was done, they went back, this went on,

For every. Single. Day. 

_______

Zim walked back to his normal training room, 

“Skoodge!” Zim happily said as he walked back to Skoodge, smiling to see him, his only friend

“Oh, hi Zim” Skoodge responds.

“Are you ready to train with me?” Zim asks. 

Skoodge completely ignored Zim entirely when he saw a trainer elite in the corner crying.

Zim didn't like not getting attention and getting ignored, so Zim waved his arms in the air 

“Hey hey hey!!”

Skoodge did not answer, walking to the irken anyways.

“Hey? You okay?” Skoodge asked her.

The irken looked up at him 

“Oh...you are Skoodge correct?” she asked him. 

“Why yes I am. Why are you crying?”

The irken wiped away her tears. “ugh it’s not a big deal really...only defectives cry”

“Oh come on….dont be like that. What's your name?” Skoodge asks. 

“Tenn.” she waits a second before responding “...I’m not in a good mood because the guards will not even get me a mate, I guess they forgot about me.”

Skoodge frowns “Oh come on, it's okay, you can be my mate.” 

“Really?” Tenn perks up “Don’t you have Zim?” 

“Yeah, but it’s okay, you can join us”

“Wow, thanks!!” Tenn smiles, 

“NOOITSNOTOKAYIFSHEJOINSUS!!TELLHERTOGETHEROWNMATE!!” Zim yells as Skoodge and Tenn walk back in their little corner where Zim is.

“You can train with us, Tenn.”

“NO SHE CANNOT!” Zim yells, “you are MY MATE!!”

“Please ignore zim hes….well hes dumb”

“It's okay.” Tenn responds

Zim gasps “DUMB?? I AMM NOT DUMB”

“Ugh Zim whatever just…...behave!” Skoodge said with anger 

“Mhhhp!” Zim crossed his arms in anger, little sassy mother fucker. 

“Zim, can’t you be NICE to her?” Skoodge tried not to lose his anger. 

“Well skoodge,” Zim said “she is not your partner, its me, you are making me just want to be mates with tak” 

“........isn't she your partner anyways??” 

“ARGH!” Zim yelled, “THAT ISNT MY POINT!!” 

“Zim, oh my fucking god….really this isnt something to over react about….”

“Hush hush!” Zim stuck his finger out, “if YOU do not want to team up with the almighty amazing Zim! Then he does not want to speak with you right now….”

Skoodge shrugged “Fine then…..don't, it's not my fault that you are overreacting”

Zim marched to the corner and sat init, crossing his arms and looking at Skoodge and Tenn, they seemed to get along very very very well, 

Thats what happened for the rest of the main training, Zim looked at Tenn with an pissed off look, maybe he was plotting something evil

____________________________

When Zim went into the training room for him and Tak, Zim looked PISSED off, the guard wasn't there yet, but Tak was sitting down, she looked at him in a weird way 

“God…..why are you so upset??”

“tenn”  
“Why would you be upset at a number….”

Zim yelled right in her face “YOU FOOL!! TENN IS A IRKEN THAT TOOK MY MATE!” 

“ARGH IDIOT!” Tak yelled back “DON'T YELL IN MY FACE! JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!”

Zim sighed, backed up off of Tak and huffed.  
“Listen you swine, Tenn is an irken that took my mate Skoodge, me and skoodge where meant to be training partners, but no!! Skoodge and Tenn, They are mates”  
Tak sorta raised a brow that she didn't have “Zim to me it sounds like you are a little jealous haha!!” she laughs loudly.

Zim gasped “Jelly? This has nothing to do with jelly!”

Tak blinked “What- no!! You are jealous!! jealous!! You know, you are mad that Skoodge has another mate and not paying attention on you”

Zim shrugged “Oh well whatever I don't care---I JUST HATE TENN!” Zim shouts. 

“Oh Zim chill out!” Tak spits, “It's not like a defective like you would sink so low to the point to fall in love with a human boy on earth one day amiright?” 

Zim tried his BEST not to let out a hiss…

“Tak, you are just much as a defective as Zim is! If not even more!!” 

“Oh you little!”

“Ok ok ok quit it!! We have to train!” the guard yelled out, a little later Zim and Tak started their training.


	9. zbe: story one ch. 9

Days AND days and days went by of Zims trainings with Tenn, Tak, and Skoodge, even though she didn’t like Tak or Tenn, and started to dislike Skoodge as well...he was starting to get better and act less and less like a defective and animal style, he started to hiss, bite, and claw less, Tak was the same way but only in how she acted like a defective in her own, different way.

One day the guard and Zim was having another personal talk, 

“Zim” the guard spoke up, touching Zim on the shoulder. 

“Eh!?” 

“I need to have a talk with you”

“.....whatever.”

The guard and Zim sat down and had a talk 

“I am very proud of you Zim, I-”

“Zim knows how proud you are of me…...I am amazing after all am I not??” 

“Ok so anyways-” the guard coughed, not having ANY TIME for Zim’s bullshit. “You have been behaving very well lately, so I will cut you some slack”

“LET ME FIGHT BACK IN THE BOXING RING P L E A S E”

“No Zim, it's not that……yet”

“Then what is it?” Zim asked. 

“Well, you have one last task we need you to do and if you succeed this task enough to not act like a defective, once you past this final task then, yes, we will let you and even….Tak join”

“Oh wow really!? GIMEMEEEE I WANT TO KICK HER ASSSS-”

“Ok! But you have to do this task first!” 

“Just tell Zim already, he does not have time for this non since of yours.” 

“You will train with all Tenn and Skoodge and Tak,” the guard yanked the bracelet off of Zim. “You will not be needing this anymore. Tak will come in our room at times to train with you three. Then she will go back to train in the normal invader training room.” 

“Ok, that sounds good to me, sign me up…” Zim smirks. 

“It's settled, then,” The guard says, “Follow me you three, and Tak, go back in your training room”

“Alright” Tak says, leaving 

(some time later) 

Zim, Tenn, and Skoodge are all back in the same room again, Zim is still upset, he stays upset, until Tak comes in, when she does, Zim gives a smirk, walking up to her 

“Well well, look who NEEDS TO BE IN HERE!!”

Tak shoved Zim out of her face “I don't have time for you right now Zim, you already started shit with me that you can never get away.” 

Zim laughs “Hah! As if I care!!” 

Tak looked at Tenn and Skoodge, and Skoodge and Tenn looked at Tak back, Skoodge smiled at Tak and Tenn blushed a little bit, but Tak gave them both a bitter look, at least it was a better look than what Zim has ever gotten…

“Stupid stupid fools. Why do you need to be in here anyways, Tak.” 

Tak glared at Zim “Zim, we legit just went over all this-” 

“ARGH!! I DON'T CARE!!”

Things be told, things got super super bad. 

Skoodge, Tenn, and Tak all looked at each other for a few seconds longer...it was...odd. To say the least. 

“Do….I mean, would you like to train with us?” Tenn asked Tak. 

“I mean, I don't really have anything else to do.” Tak said 

“On no no…” Tenn said, “I mean without Zim.” 

Tak smiled at this “I like the way you two think, and, anyday…” Tak, tenn, and Skoodge then walked off with each other, Zim got angry. 

“WHAT!!! Oh yeah thats right…..I don't care.” 

Zim did care a little bit, actually quite a lot. His old friend where having it out with the two irkens he hated the most, well, Tenn was actually just a minor annoyance And Tak….ugh, Tak. 

The more and more time went on, the more and more Zim would just hate Skoodge more and more, he hated them 3, he really really did. 

A lot of times it was hard enough to to come in for training, she was actually thinking about also becoming an Elite instead seeing how much funner the training was here instead of in her invader training room (That was probably because Tenn and Skoodge was in there with her….her legit only friends…) a lot of times Tak came. Tak and Zim just started to beat the crap out of each other, soon enough, Zim was all alone. 

Soon enough the 3 were friends, this would last weeks and weeks, and Zim missed Miyuki dearly, Zim did in fact feel like he was just going to burst soon from anger and hurt someone badly….


	10. zbe: story one ch. 10

At this point Zim felt himself going to totally burst out soon, these 3 irkens where friends and training with each other, Zim did feel bitter and cold inside, even if he hated these three, it was always nice to have someone that you love. 

“Hey guys” Tak walked in, with that knowing smirk to make Zim get peeved off. 

“tak” Zim said in a bitter tone. 

“Tak!” Tenn smiles, both Tenn and Skoodge excited to see Tak, but mostly Tenn was excited to see Tak. 

Tak walked up to Tenn and Skoodge, they started training, Zim just WISHED she would go back into her invader room 

Zim opened his wide-mouth, starting to protest or say something cocky.

Tak opened her mouth first, walking up to Zim, Zim was getting confused why she was walking up to him unless if they were going on an all out fight, Tak spoke 

“You know, Zim, I’ve been thinking about my role as an irken…” 

Zim’s face showed SPITE “W-what...do you mean..?” Zim thought he was about to hear some bad news, and that's what just happened. 

“I've been thinking of becoming an Elite instead of an Invader, I’m not sure 100% yet, but….BEING an elite sounds SUPER SUPER FUN.” 

Zims eyes widen, oh fuck. 

“WHAT!! You CLEARLY told Zim how much of an invader you wanted to be and how you like breaking the rules!! Irk sakes, Tak!! In fact you said you wanted to be the BEST invader! What in Tallests name has gotten into you!?” 

Tak gave out her dumbass dorky dumb laugh, “Yeah….but trying out this Elite role sounds super fun as well…” 

Zim knew JUST WHAT SHE WAS DOING, betting she was just wanting to become an Elite to use Tenn an Skoodge in some way to make her more powerful and let her do whatever she wants! Or maybe she really does care about Tenn and Skoodge enough to be their friend….Zim does not know…   
Zim was so so SO SO SO UPSET! He started to open his mouth again, but the irken elite guard cut him off “Zim!! I have some great news for you!!” 

Zim smacks his face “Guard, I don’t mean to me MEAN, But I’m really pissed off right now…”

The guard spoke loud and quick “Zim, you get to fight in the boxing ring again”

“Eh!!.....YES YES YES YES!!” Zim jumped up and down in joy “THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I CAN KICK SOME IRKEN BUTT!!” 

“Yes Zim,” the guard responds “all your mates in the room get to join, to” 

Zim looked at everyone in the room, Zims face brighten up in joy, and pointed to Tak and the others 

“HAHAHAHAH! ZIM IS GOING TO KICK YOU GUY’S BUTT!!” he laughed, Tak just rolled her eyes. 

So it was settled, Zim and Tak were back in the game.

Time passed by and it was just like how it was before, the room was filled of irkens, this would go on for days and the lines where just so long and they had different fighting numbers Zim STILL has not been called out yet, but god, he was so so HYPED, even when it was training time Zim was too too hyped to even CARE Tak was in the same room as him, Tak was up for the fighting, but didn’t care as much…. 

(A few days later, Zim, in the boxing ring room) 

“Heheheh, I wonder who I’mma fight!! I WONDER WHO!!!!” Zim shaked the living heck out of Tak “Ok ok stop!!” Tak shoved Zim off of him, they ALL knew Zim’s number was about to get called out.

Zim peeked in the room and saw his Tallest Miyuki, Zims heart dropped in his chest. 

Zim had no words to the other irkens, he just smiled, he tried screaming out to his tallest 

“HI MY TALLEST!! HI MY TALLEST!! ITS ZIM!!!” Zim yelled out. It was so so loud and so many irkens Miyuki could not hear him, Miyuki spotted Zim though and yelled out LOUD, yup, he could hear her alright 

“HI ZIM!! HI!!” she yelled out, Zim waved back. 

Zim started to think to himself 

‘Oh god, I cannot let my Tallest down….I have to win this fight for her!! I HAVE to!! This must be important that my Tallest was here!!’ which he was right, but Miyuki would not have cared if Zim lost or not. 

Zims number got called out, he was so READY but nervous knowing his Tallest was watching….so he would need to wow her over. 

Zim walked out in the boxing ring, totally ready to see who his mate was that he was about to fight.

It was Tenn……

This could not be more perfect.

Zim felt his irken blood flowing through him super damn fast, he was so ready,

The other guard counted down, Zim made the first strike, taking out his weapon and trying to hit Tenn with it, While on Tenn’s point of view she was trying to wow over Tak because Tenn and Skoodge knew Tak was stronger than them, and Tenn wanted to prove herself good enough to Tak so she would be proud of Tenn, both irkens where both nervous as all hell, Tenn showed it more than Zim, though, Tenn was already sweating, while Zim was angry just swinging his life out. 

Tak was not even watching…..

Skoodge was watching, seeing what would happen.

Tenn pushed Zim back with her weapon, sweating and keeping the weapon close to her face, Zim smoothly rolled across the floor, using his PAK legs to pick him up and going straight down on Tenn, Tenn struggled to get Zim off of her but she did before he could do something to her; to hurt….he seemed….animal like already, which everyone did not like, his eyes seemed more narrow like, and his fangs started appear, his was already a big no no and the fight should of had been cut off for zim acting like a defective but no one did anything. Tenn looked at Zim with a scared look, knowing she just triggered some sort of monster in Zim, This was also Zim taking out all his anger. 

Tenn picked up Zim’s pak legs and took a mighty force into throwing him, it took all her force, that did hurt alright….everyone thought Tenn had already won, Tak just then started watching. 

Zim got back up, everyone gasped, Zim started shooting laser beams at her, this was it. This was totally fucking done with. Tenn started to get stressed out but backed up by protecting herself with the weapon, Zim tripped Tenn, he sat on her chest,   
oh fuck.

Zim took off his gloves, showing his animal-like eyes and fangs and mouth...it was super scary, Tenn just stopped breathing before Zim started clawing and biting the living hell out of her.

All the irkens looked shocked, Skoodge got in the boxing ring and struggled but pushed him away from her, Tenn sure was beat up. Skoodge held out an arm to make sure Zim would not get close 

“STOP IT!!” Skoodge yelled out. Before Zim could even know what he was doing was wrong, he was taken off again…


	11. zbe: story one ch. 11

Zim is thrown in a dark back room (which will be the same room spork meets him in later lmao) 

Zim had no time at all to defend himself, he was 100% calm now, he had NO IDEA what had gotten into him. He scoots to the front in the door and looks out the door window to see what was going on, he hears a lot of guards talking. Zim felt guilt. About what Miyuki would think about Zim showing his defective side. Zim felt like Miyuki would be super super mad at Zim, and it was all Zim could think about. 

Zim started to bite his claws down, he really did start to get worried. 

“There is nothing else left to do besides killing Zim.” One of the guards spoke, pretty much what they were talking about is sending a letter to Spork asking if they had permission to kill off Zim, that’s just what happened. 

Surprisingly, even though Zim did in fact panic, it wasn't all that bad. Zim was mostly more worried about Miyuki and what she thought about him after all of this happened. 

Zim sat there, scared. Alone. 

Soon, Zim heard the door open, he was not sure who it was, for he had done backed into a corner, when he found out it was Miyuki he got even more scared, 

“Can I come in and talk?” Miyuki aksed 

“Of course, my Tallest….” Zim said with a shaky voice. 

When his tallest walked in, he was super super scared, it didn;t take long, Zim already started to defend himself.

“My Tallest I- I didn’t mean to do what I did! I’m really sorry! Please don’t hate me.” 

Miyuki then got really confused   
“What?? Why would I hate you, Zim?” Miyuki came closer to Zim, sitting down close to him.

Zim sniffled, starting to cry “because I acted like a defective...and you don’t like that…” 

Miyuki quickly started to panic, a weird response from her, Zim never saw her act this way before 

“Wait...what? Zim, Zim look at me, who called you a defective? Who even said that word to you.” Miyuki’s tone sounded more serious.

Zim cried harder, not wanting to tell her “m-my Tallest, It’s not a big deal...just don’t hurt-”

Zim was cut off, Miyuki quickly brought Zim to her metal chest, letting Zim feel her cold metal, it quickly calmed him down, a lot. 

Zim soon felt dizzy and tired, both were totally quiet for a while. Zim’s tears were soon gone when he looked back up at Miyuki, 

“My Tallest….it's been so long since I have seen you, Well, the guards call me that, and they were talking about spork and such, about killing me off..”

Right when Miyuki heard those words Miyuki got mad, storming off about to leave the room, Zim panicked, though. Thinking she was mad at him and not at others. 

“MY tallest! Please do not leave! I am sorry, I didn’t mean to act like a defective!” 

Miyuki turned around, looking Zim down the face, Miyuki actually looked very creepy, her eye-twitching made it even worse. 

“Zim. Don’t you ever let me catch you calling yourself that...horrible word again.” 

Zim was confused. Super confused.

“Wait….my Tallest, why….why are you so...why are you...WHY ARE YOU ANGRY ABOUT THAT?? I thought you didn’t want me to be a defective!! You said so yourself!” 

Miyuki did not want to break down. But she did feel disgusted at heart, she did not want to show her anger out on Zim though, Zim wasn't old enough to quite understand yet. 

Miyuki just laughed, laughed, laughed, and laughed. Miyuki KNEW whoever hurted Zim she was going to beat the ever loving shit out of them. 

Zim was at first scared, but soon Zim started laughing with Miyuki, they both laughed a storm. 

“So….you aren't mad at Zim for the way he acted?” Zim asks 

“Zim, listen to me, you are not a defective, nothing is wrong with you, you are totally 100% normal.” 

“So...them other people were lying?” Zim asked, Miyuki nodded. 

Zim gasped “THEY LIE!!! HOW DARE THEM FILTHY LITTLE IRKENS LIE TO ZIM!” Zim yelled. 

Miyuki and Zim spent some more time with each other, laughing and talking, Miyuki had Zim attached to her chest, Zim was happy. and now he knew everything was a lie, Miyuki would never hurt Zim, after all. 

Miyuki floated out the door with Zim attached to her. 

“Zim, there is one thing I will need you to do for me, though.” Miyuki said, 

“Yes, my Tallest?” Zim asked.

“I do need you to say you are sorry to Tenn, ok?” 

Zim huffed but followed through, he really didn’t want to. 

“Understood, My Tallest.”

Every alien was giving them both weird and scary looks. 

Before they could get back out in the boxing ring, an angry Red approached them both.

“My tallest. I don’t think it's the best idea to be with….Zim.” 

Miyuki laughed, “Don’t be silly, Red.” 

Zim PERKED up and got off of Miyuki, WHERE DID THIS MAN EVEN COME FROM??? 

“Where did you even come from!!” Zim asked, YEAH ME TOO MAN LIKE TF. 

“I was here the whole time, Zim….” Red said 

“Where is purple, why don’t you go hang with him? Leave us alone.” Zim said 

Red laughed, thinking it was so funny how Zim said how he and Miyuki wanted to be “left alone” even though Red was one of Miyuki’s protectors “Daring today, are we?” 

Red walked closer to Zim and Miyuki, Zim did a protective pose in front of her, Miyuki was just spacing out. 

“My tallest?” Red asked “May I request something?” Red asked. 

Miyuki shook her head “Oh yeah! Sure!” 

Red started off “I forgive Zim for what he did” which was a LIE. “I think we should have another match, just me and him,” Red said in a smirky tone “But there is one thing about this, Zim can’t use any of his “animal skills” like he did last time, I want this match to be fair, I feel; so so sorry for Zim and want a fair match…..there is a catch, though. If I win, I get to be an Elite, if you win, then you get to be an Elite...if you lose...you just lose.” 

Zim knew Red was full of bull crap. And lies. Bunch of lies. Why would the actual HELL would Red want to become an Elite if he was so close to Miyuki, stop being her protector just to be an Elite, heh, yeah, I don’t think so. Something was up. 

“Oh sure!!” Miyuki giggled. “That actually sounds super fun and I would want to watch that! Oh but Zim, you can’t do what you did last time ok?” Miyuki asked Zim. 

Zim quickly panicked. 

“Uh, yes my Tallest!” 

“It’s settled, then” Red spoke. “I’ll meet you in about….20 mins to get ready.” Before Zim’s mind could even THINK about what was going on, both Miyuki and Red was gone 

Zim started to talk to himself, he shaked off his 00 look. 

“What!! What the hell! UGH! What…? WHAT?! How dare Red! I’m gonna get my ass KICKED! Zim doesn't want to admit that, even though he is amazing but...Red is much older than Zim...and so strong he’s a protector of a...amazing...beautiful…..Tallest! But anyways! How will Zim win!? How?? Without using my animal-like skills! I’m all worn out from the fight from Tenn! Red!! I know what he wants to DO! HE WANTS TO EMBARRASS ZIM! IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! MAKE ZIM A LAUGHING STOCK AND WATCH ME LOOSE IN FRONT OF MY TALLEST! IT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! ZIM WILL WIN, JUST WAIT AND SEE, CURSE YOU, RED!!!...but….it makes no sense….why would….Red WANT to not be Miyuki’s protector anymore? That’s the best job in the world….” *Zim started to drift off “Zim would love to be my Tallest protector…..protecting her, making sure she’s okay and getting to spend….all the Time in the world with my amazing Tallest Miyuki” Zim fiddled with his fingers “Maybe...if I win, I can be a personal Elite for my Tallest...or maybe one of her personal scientists or-” 

Zim was cut off by Red yet AGAIN. 

“Come on dude, it’s been 20 minutes.” 

Zim started to panic “WHAT??? 20 MINUTES ALREADY!! IT’S ONLY BEEN 5!!” Zim was telling the truth, Zim was too dumb to tell a difference between time, so he thought Red was telling the truth. 

“No, it's 20. Anyways. Come on.” 

That’s what Zim did, he got his ass out there, no Tak,Skoodge, or Tenn to make him nervous, thank GOD. 

Zim now felt more calm, more like he could actually win a battle, only a tiny bit….ok not a lot. 

The crowd SCREAMED. He saw his Tallest out there again, how the fuck did Red already dress in an Elite suit?

Zim looked back at Miyuki and saw no Purple, that’s when Zim knew for a fact something fishy was up, Whenever Red is there with Miyuki, so is Purple, they are almost never apart, so where was Purple? Zim kinda cared but at the same time he didn’t, he just wanted to beat the ever loving ego out of Red and prove him wrong. Most of all, make Miyuki proud of him, also thought this will make him more close to Miyuki if Zim just asked, this was it. This is perfect. 

(meanwhile, spork)

Spork was sitting in his room, working. Like in My little pony style, the letter just flew in, he opened it, oF COURSE, it just NEEDED to be about Zim. Spork sighed, he didn’t really have enough time to deal with it he was just so stressed and busy, he was so tired of hearing about Miyuki talk about Zim sometimes, he may do something about it later, but for the time being, no,


	12. zbe: story one ch. 12

Zim got up in the boxing ring, same with Red, 

“You ready?’ Red asked, 

Zim got nervous, real nervous, he knew he was going to loose, but at the same time, he was not nervous.

Zim is ready” Zim said. 

“OK. First one knocked out the ring and hits the floor, looses.” Red said. 

Before Zim could speak, Red had already almost knocked Zim out the ring with one hit! Didn’t even give Zim time to get his weapon out! Red smirked. Zim bounced off a wall and back into the ring, Zim was just that tiny and light to pick up. 

Red started to sweat “That works too...I guess.” 

Zim quickly pulled out his weapon when Red had made a slash down on him, Zim sweated looking above at the taller irken, Zim lost his stance and almost fell out the ring again until the rope had his support, before Zim knew it, the more heavy irken jumped on him making him weaker and threw Zim out the ring yet again. Zim thought fast, using his PAK legs to bring him back into the ring yet again, Zim was now tall and just straight up pounded on top of Red, everyone gasped. He started beating the crap out of Red as hard as he could, not really out of anger, but scared of loosing, Red did become weaker, not munch, Red got back up looking Zim down, picking Zim up and throwing him up into the ceiling, everyone made an “ouch” sound knowing how much that hurted Zim, he fell down hard into the ring, that made him weak for sure. Red kicked at Zim, trying to kick him out the ring, he held onto the rope for dear life, trying not to fall off, the more Red would kick the more weaker Zim would become and the more Zim just wanted to let go and give up. 

But Zim looked at Miyuki, he looked at her, all she did was smile, that was enough to make Zim actually do something, Zim let himself hold onto Red and let go of the rope, letting Zim fall before he used his PAK legs again, Zim gave out a loud, angry yell before throwing Red onto the floor, it wasn't over though, Zim was breathing in and out, thinking he had already won, Red used his PAK legs as well, though, 

Zim started to panic FUCK FUCK!! Zim think fast! Both the irkens where on the floor on their Pak legs away from the boxing ring. This was it. All the other one would need to do is make the other one fall and it would be over with. 

Zim had a plan, but before he could do so, Red just pushed Zim, Zim started falling, Zim lost himself, he held himself a little longer to trip Red and that was it, both of them fell on the ground. But who did so first….

The two quickly got up, Zim knew for a fact Zim had fell after Red, But the crowed thought otherwise. 

They where all cheering Red’s name, did red win?. Zim thought no, Zim even HEARD Red hit the floor before Zim! What the hell! 

An angry Zim yelled at Red 

“You FOOL! YOU FELL FIRST!! NOT ZIM! ZIM KNOWS HE WON! NOT YOU!” 

Red got up “the crowd thinks otherwise” Red smirks. 

“WHY YOU LITTLE!” Zim almost attacked Red, but he knew Miyuki was probably watching, so Zim didn’t instead he grabbed Red’s wrist, bringing him into the back room. 

“Wait, where are we going!?” Red asked. 

“To prove to you that Zim won.” Zim said.

Later, when they got back there, Purple was the one who was sitting there with the cameras! 

Zim was so FIRED UP 

“WHAT!? Purple!? What on IRK are you doing in here with the cameras! Shouldn’t you be...oh I don't know….” Zim yelled In purple’s ears “OUT THERE WITH MIYUKI AND RED!! BECAUSE OH I DUNNO! ITS YOUR JOB!” 

Purple was eating fun Dip, and wined when Zim yelled in his ears. 

“Hey hey man calm down! Sheesh! Why are you so upset at me!?”

“BECAUSE YOU HAD ME THINK SOMETHING FISHY WAS UP BECAUSE YOU WHERE NOT OUT THERE! YOU ARE IN HERE…..EATIING FUCKING FUN DIP FOR IRKS SAKE!”

Purple did NOT GIVE A FUCK. “hey man stop yelling its not my fault!” he responds “I don’t wanna be out there! It’s loud, I don’t like loud! LOUD IRKENS GO “AAAAA” AND I DONT LIKE LOUD!” Purple finishes. 

“You two are such fools.” Zim responds “If I was one of Miyuki’s protectors I would not be foolish or dumb enough to leave her to fight another irken or leave her in a room to….eat fun dip….anyways give me that” Zim snached Purples fun dip away, nomming on it, blushing. 

“hey ! That was mine!” Purple fussed. 

“Oh my god.” Red was angry “I don’t care about this, Purple, just turn on a recording of me and Zim to see who won” 

“Ohmygodshutthefuckuphoeleavemealoneandletmedowhateveriwantbitchimsofuckingtiredofyoutellingmewhattodoallthedamntimedamnbitchgetoutofmylife BITCH!” Purple mumbled to himself talking about Red as he rewinded the cameras. 

It showed to when the two fell, and surprise surprise, Red won. 

lmao just joking, it was Zim, hahah, I got u for a second there haha. I laugh at u. 

“AH-HAH!” Zim laughs, Red already blushing. 

Zim gets all up in Red’s face “HAHAHAHAAHHA I WON!! HAHAHH IN YOUR FACE RED!! AHAHAHAHAHH! HAHAHAHAHH! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAH!!!” 

Miyuki came in the room. 

“Zim! I saw that you won!” she laughs. 

“Yes yes yes! I sure did my Tallest!” Zim runs up to Miyuki and hugs her.

“I already told everyone.” Miyuki said. “I showed everyone the cameras as well, at first, they didn’t think I was telling the truth! I wonder why’s that!” Miyuki laughed. 

Zim laughed too, Red stormed off, angry, Purple just sat there like 00 

“So, Zim” Miyuki asked. “Would you like to become an Elite?” she leaned down and smiled. Zim could not helped but be tickled. 

“Actually….my Tallest….I had something else In mind….” 

“Yes Zim, what’s that?” 

“Can we….actually go to your room real quick?” Zim asked 

“Sure!” Miyuki said “I don’t see why not.” 

Miyuki carried Zim to her room. 

“ZIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM A A A A Auygxcwhdiuwhkj” 

“Yes, my Tallest?” 

Miyuki sat Zim down in her room “wait, why are we where again?” Miyuki asked, totally was spacing out on the way here.

“Wel, my Tallest, I wanted to to see if I can become one of your….personal workers...like...a personal Elite? Personal protector…?” Zim blushed. 

Miyuki laughed loudly “Oh Zim! No.” 

“what?” Zim was deadass bOUTTA C R Y. 

“ahahahahahhHAHAHAHAH! I’m joking ziimmm!” 

“Oh, oh my, thank IRK” ZIM SWEATED. 

“Zim, you can’t be a personal protector, Purple and Red have already taken that role! But I will see what else I have!” Miyuki floated away. Checking her lists. 

“Yes, My Tallest..”

Miyuki checked and checked 

Zim asked “Someone that is your personal worker, does that mean they are closer to you are assigned as your drone?” 

“Mmmhmmm!” Miyuki said, 

“Thats so great!! I am so glad you would think I am good enough!” Zim smiled. 

Miyuki checked her lists, “Lets see….sorry Zim, you cannot be one of my personal Elite’s, theres not enough room.” 

“NOOOOOOOOO!” Zim yelled in defeat, “I mean….is there anything else?” Zim asked. 

“No….no no….no no no…..yes! I got one!” 

“Yes my Tallest?” 

“Its my last spot...but it’s working as one of my personal scientists….”

Zim gasped, he had never been...so happy in his entire life. 

“My Tallest!” he had the BIGGEST BUG EYES “I-I can cry! I...am so so honored! To…..spend time and build things for you!” Zim cried tears of joy. 

“Awwww Zim don’t be sad! WGHEWREEESSS A TEDDY BEAR I MADEEEEEEE! AINT HE PRETTY! HIS NAME IS BOOTY!!!” 

Zim sniffled as he snuggled the teddy bear Miyuki had made in his arms...the teddy bear was ugly….but not to him….he innocently kissed it’s head and placed the stuffed bear in his PAK. 

“Zim, there is one thing I must tell you before you start, though, you must be an Elite for some weeks before being my personal scientists, alright?” 

“Yes yes my Tallest but why?” 

“Dunno! Just one of sporks dumb rules haah!”

“I see…”

(some days later) 

Welp. This sucked ass. 

Zim hated being an Elite, hated it. He would get beaten up, bullied, everything like that, he lived, though. 

Soon the day came. 

It finally came. 

“Irkens! I have come to tell you something!” not every irken, but a lot was watching, even Spork. 

“I have came to tell everyone that Zim is now, one of my personal scientists, he will work and build things for me, even maybe teach me about things that I don’t even know!” Miyuki and Zim walked away, laughing, some of the irkens cheer, others don’t. 

Red and Purple gave angry looks 

So it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I may add some more drawings and fix some things up along with ACTUAL TITLE NAMES; but for now this is finished and I have NO IDEA how long it will take before story 2 gets out, I would say I'm almost half way through!


End file.
